Showerlude
by Ladii Emelia
Summary: Hermione, Draco, and a steam shower. Read if you want to know more. Disclaimer: And no, I still don't own HP.


_A/N: I don't have much to say about this. I hadn't planned on posting it, but my other fic wasn't finished yet and you know I had to upload something. So here you go, and hope you enjoy._

**Showerlude**

Draco had been at the potion lab longer than he had expected. He was supposed to pick Hermione up two hours ago for their dinner date. He hoped she wasn't upset with him; he knew how she'd react if she thought he stood her up. It wasn't really his fault though. He was nearing a breakthrough with a new potion and time just slipped away from him. Once he realized the time, he put a stasis charm on his lab before locking up and leaving for Hermione's place.

He knocked on her front door, but there was no answer. He kept at it for the next five minutes. Was she mad at him and trying to avoid him? He drew his wand, looked around for any Muggles, and unlocked the door. Draco hurried inside and closed the door behind him.

"Hermione," he called for her but received no answer. He sprinted up her steps and heard what sounded like the shower running. He knocked on her door and called for her one more time. Again, he received no answer. Draco twisted the knob, pushed the door open, and then walked inside.

Only a small lamp was lit in the furthest corner next to one of the windows overlooking her backyard. He glanced to the opposite side of the room where the only other source of light was spilling in. The en suite bathroom door was slightly ajar and steam was flooding out along with some Muggle instrumental music.

A lecherous smile spread across his face as he began removing his clothes while he headed towards the bathroom.

He successfully managed to enter undetected. Now he had to figure out how to get on the other side of the glass door without her finding out. He hesitated for a few moments while he schemed._ Fuck it._

Draco quickly opened the door and slid in with his girlfriend. She shivered from the cold air that came in with him. She began to turn around to see why the door had opened. The brunette witch jumped and gasped at the sight of the blond male in the shower stall with her. He wrapped and arm around her waist to steady her and keep her from slipping.

She was about to yell at him for startling her when he pulled her closer and kissed her. Hermione lost her train of thought and didn't notice that he'd managed to take her soap covered sponge from her hand.

He slowly began rubbing it in circular motions over her back. "You know you're dirty, right?" he leered down at her. "Let me wash you off…"

Draco turned her around so her back was pressed firmly against his chest. He sensuously slid the sponge over her abdomen, then up to her breasts, followed by her neck, and then down the length of her torso. Her breath caught in her throat when he dropped the sponge and ghosted his slender fingers over her pubic mound and lower over the space where her closed thighs met.

Hermione couldn't help her breathing as it became more and more labored as his fingers moved along her heated flesh. But he never lead them where she truly wanted them to go; he got close one time and she let out a small whimper. Draco smirked into her wet hair.

His free hand cleared the side of her neck before he lowered his face to the junction of her shoulder and neck and attached his mouth to her sensitive flesh. Hermione tilted her head the opposite way to give him better access to continue his ministrations. She was so lost in the contact between his mouth and the nape of her neck that she was completely caught off guard when his fingers pried apart her labia and slid into her heated passage. Hermione gasped and opened her eyes at the sudden intrusion; as soon as he started pumping his finger in and out of her while his thumb massaged her clit, she melted against him.

The sounds of her moans tuned out the surrounding music and heightened his arousal. Absent thought, he rocked his hips against the small of her back. When he felt her inner muscles begin to contract around his fingers, he became overwhelmed with his desire for her. Draco abruptly pushed her back into the tiled wall he was leaning on and hoisted her up. "Ah… Draco…" she said breathlessly after he entered her.

Normally he'd start off slow, but this time he forewent his restraint and moved his hips rhythmically and intensely against hers. Hermione didn't mind what he was doing. She simply wanted that sweet release that was so close.

Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist to bring him closer to her. Her hands, meanwhile explored the many muscles of his back and arms. She bit down on his left shoulder when he shifted slightly and hit her most sensitive spot. The pain shooting down from his shoulder altered his rhythm slightly, but he managed to ignore the sensation and focused on the more pressing need to find his release and give her hers.

As soon as her climax was nearing, she began having trouble breathing and the steam from the hot shower seemed suffocating. She removed her mouth from his shoulder and rested it against the wall while she tried to catch her breath and move her hips to hurry and reach that blissful peak. She reached it when one of his hands slipped between them and began to flick over her bud of nerves.

Draco smirked and stared at her after her nails started clawing at his flesh. He watched her face reflect the euphoria taking her over. Her entire body relaxed against him and she tried to hold onto him instead of bringing them both down to the shower floor.

Despite her efforts, they still ended up there after Draco came and couldn't find the strength to support both of their weights. They slowly slid to the floor and sat under the spray of hot water. Hermione turned slightly and gave him a tender kiss before glancing down at his bruised shoulder. She smiled sheepishly at him.

Draco cupped her face and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. He grinned at her before saying, "Now you're clean."

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading._


End file.
